


Worship a God

by Substiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Archangel Dean Winchester, Bondage, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Collars, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Possessive Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Suspension, Top Dean Winchester, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Substiel/pseuds/Substiel
Summary: Castiel doesn’t like the way Hester acts towards Dean. Everyone knows Cas belongs to the archangel, but that doesn’t stop her from wanting to be with him.





	Worship a God

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my friend Wally for proof reading my fanfic!

Castiel’s knees started to hurt the longer he stayed in his position. He was sitting on his legs but the floor was too cold. He really wished he could stand up, but he didn’t want to disobey his orders. This council meeting was going on far too long, and he couldn’t wait anymore. His knees were aching and his cock was painfully hard. Before the meeting, his master had put on a cock cage on him and a large butt plug which only meant one thing. After this meeting was over he was going to be fucked six ways from Sunday. He was looking forward to it, and he was impatient.

Hester kept talking on and on about her problem with the garrison she’s in. It annoyed the angel so much because it felt she was stalling. She  _ liked  _ talking to his master. On many occasions Cas had caught her making flirty comments towards Dean. It had always made his blood boil. She acted as if Dean didn’t care about Cas. Dean being Dean obviously knew that it bothered him. Many times he has been told that his master only wanted him. His insecurities though otherwise. Hester was a beautiful angel with  _ white  _ delicate wings. Cas’ wings were black.

He was self-conscious about them. So different from the other angels. Many of them didn’t like his distasteful wings. Though Dean have said he loved them in every way.

As if sensing his uneasiness, Cas felt a hand on top of head. Dean stroked and petted his hair softly which made Cas lean into his touch. He always loved getting his hair petted. Dean scratched his scalp softly before lowering his hand towards the collar. He marveled it. Dean had given the collar to Cas by the end of their courting. The collar and handprint on Cas’ shoulder indicated their bond was completed. They had formed that bond many years ago and Cas loved every second of it.

It took awhile, but eventually the angels started to get used to seeing Cas follow Dean everywhere. Many had thought he was an actual slave and gained worries glances but that wasn’t true. Dean treated him as an equal and wouldn’t push further than Cas could take.

The pain on his knees was agony. He whimpered as he shifted to spread his legs out in front of him. His master had told him to kneel but he could visibly see bruises starting to form. He laid his head on his master’s thigh and hoped he wouldn’t be punished. He couldn’t sense any sort of change in his master’s behavior. Maybe he didn’t notice or had let Cas move because he knew how much pain he was in. They both didn’t expect this meeting was going to be long.

At this point, he was feeling needy and a little rebellious. He wrapped his arms around his master’s leg and closed his eyes. A soft sight slipped past his lips as he felt sleepiness weighing him down. Dean never stopped stroking his hair which made Cas instantly fall asleep.

\-     -     -     -     -

Even after Dean heard the snores coming from the small angel next to him the meeting still went on. After his conversation with Hester he still needed to talk to the other angels that were in the council. They didn’t take as long as Hester did which Dean was grateful for. He didn’t know what he would do if another angel took an hour explaining their situation. It was already too much.

He pulled through the meeting with an unreadable expression and tried his damn hardest to concentrate on the angels instead of Cas’ quiet snores. They sounded adorable.

It took about another hour for the meeting to come to an end. Dean dismissed the angels and watched as they left the room one by one. Just as he thought it was over Hester stayed and sat down in the seat closest to him. Of course he knew how much this angel bothered Cas. It was quite amusing what reactions she was able to pull from Cas.

“Are you going to think about my offer?” Hester asked in a seductive tone. Dean was glad Cas was asleep or he wouldn’t know how to calm him down afterwards. Hester was one of their best warriors it wasn’t like Dean could just move her somewhere else. Unfortunately, he needed to tolerate her motives.

“I’m thinking about it right now, and Hester…” Dean trailed off as he saw the excited look on her face. Was she oblivious, or does she not care about his relationship with Cas at all? “I have to decline.”

Hester’s wings drooped with disappointment and her expression looked irritated. “That’s fine, I guess. I’ll see you later.” She stood up from her seat and left the room. When Dean heard the footsteps fade he slumped on his chair and sighed. His wings drooped with exhaustion. They were dragging against the floor as he shifted in his seat. He stayed there for a couple of minutes before standing up.

Cas was hanging onto Dean’s leg for dear life even in his sleep. His peaceful state made Dean smile. He pried Cas’ arms away from his leg and carried him bridal style with no problem. Cas’ head lolled onto Dean’s shoulder and snuggled against his neck. He sighed softly and smacked his lips a couple of times. It made Dean chuckle as he exited the room.

He headed towards their room and locked the door behind him. He wanted privacy after that meeting and he just knew the two will be in this room for a while. He laid Cas down on the king sized bed and stripped him out of his clothes. Once naked, he placed a soft blanket over Cas’ body before taking his own clothes off. He climbed under the covers and wrapped his arms around Cas’ sleeping form. He didn’t need sleep yet, he loved to watch over Cas while holding him. The only reason why Cas  _ could  _ sleep is because of the collar he was wearing.

The collar had enochian symbols to block out his grace and give Dean full control. The small angel was hesitant of course but eventually grew to trust Dean. Snapping the collar on was the best day of their lives. Even though Cas had gained many stares he didn’t care. He was  _ happy.  _ He  _ loved  _ it.

A couple of hours later Dean felt Cas shift in his arms. He looked down at the angel who fluttered his eyes open. Piercing blue eyes stared back at him and Dean smiled. Cas smiled back at him and nuzzled against the older angel’s chest. He sighed softly. “That meeting was exhausting. I couldn’t keep my eyes open.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You don’t need any excuses. I understand what happened.” Dean ducked his head and placed a kiss on Cas’ lips.

“I’m glad,” Cas sighed.

“Though I think we deserve the scene we were talking about.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows at the suggestion. Cas’ eyes widened in surprise and blushed deeply. There had been kinks he has been wanting to do and hearing his master bring it up made him vibrant with anticipation. He couldn’t say anything and nodded instead. His mouth felt dry as the two stood up from the bed. He looked up at the angel with an innocent look on his face and bit down on his bottom lip.

Dean sighed and felt a smile tug on the corner of his lips. He cupped the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The angel melted into his grasp and sighed softly as he started to kiss back. Almost immediately, Dean started to rip Cas’ clothes off. This happened every time. The archangel was very impatient. He just wanted to devour the innocent shaking angel. It was truly a gift from God himself.

Dean focused on his grace as he distracted Cas with kissing. His grace was reaching out towards the many ropes he has in their playroom. They started to wrap themselves around Cas’ body and the angel started to struggle a bit. “Shhh...calm down, baby.” Dean murmured reassuringly. He pulled back and searched Cas’ face for any discomforts. There was none. The angel has been taken off guard.

The ropes were fully secured around Cas’ body. He couldn’t move his arms or legs and was leaning heavily against Dean. He grinned wickedly as the longest ropes started to make their way to the ceiling, pulling Cas along with them. He was fully on Dean’s mercy. The sense of fear of what the archangel could do to him made this exciting.

Dean ran a hand across his belly until he reached the button of his slacks. He popped it open and watched as Cas’ gaze shifted towards his crotch. He swayed his hips and smirked at the whimper that came from the angel. He grabbed the zipper and slid it down slowly, in a teasing manner. Once done, he slipped his hand into his boxers and revealed his large cock. Cas was already moaning and gasping for it. He stuck his tongue out and his shoulders heaved with the panting he was doing. Even his wings were starting to get wet from the large amounts of oil he was producing. The exact definition of how a wonderful pet should act like, in Dean’s opinion.

“You want this?” Dean asked and jerked his head. He wrapped his hand around his girth and gave it a long stroke. Pre cum dripped down his length and coated it easily.

“Yes! Please please please, master.” Cas looked up at Dean and stuck his bottom lip out. He gave him the best puppy eyes he could do. He wanted to get closer and taste Dean. He felt a little rebellious but couldn’t do anything in his state of being tied to the ceiling.

“Good boy,” Dean praised with a soft voice. He stepped forward and gripped a handful of Cas’ hair. He yanked back until those blue eyes were fully on him. “Watch me. Don’t close your eyes,” he commanded.

Before Cas could even acknowledge the command, Dean was already shoving his cock down the angel’s throat. He choked a bit on it and his eyes fluttered shut for a second. He felt a sharp smack on his ass and yelped.

“I said eyes on me, Castiel.”

Cas shivered at hearing his full name. He made sure to keep his eyes wide open and stared back into Dean’s green eyes. The archangel smiled and started to fuck into Cas’ mouth. Dean was obviously enjoying himself from the noises he was making. His groans were like deep growls as he felt his cock get swallowed up by Cas’ willing, warm mouth. Even his wings started to shake. They were arched and high to display his dominance. Meanwhile, Cas’ wings were lowered in submission.

Before he knew it, Cas felt Dean’s grace prod against his hole. He moaned loudly and struggled to keep his eyes open as he felt Dean’s grace open him up. The thought of the archangel using his grace to get him worked up almost made Cas cum. He wasn’t told to cum just yet, and he didn’t want to know what Dean would do if he came without permission.

“That’s a pretty angel.” Dean huffed out. He could already feel his climax nearby. He pulled out completely and patted Cas’ cheek lovingly. The angel was covered in his own saliva, and he smiled weakly. “I’m going to fuck you now. You can cum, but only on my cock.”

Cas nodded eagerly. His cock was already turning purple from how long he was holding in his orgasm. Dean fucking his mouth and opening him up just did it for him.

Dean walked out of Cas’ line of sight and buried his hands into the black wings. The angel arched his back and moaned loudly. “M-master! They’re r-really sensitive. Please!” He cried silently. He was shaking and his wings were trying to shy away from Dean’s grasp.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m going to make you feel so good.” Dean hummed. He spread Cas’ legs even more and stepped in between them. He gripped the head of his cock and rubbed it against Cas’ sensitive hole. He could visibly see the hole clenching and patted Cas’ hip. “Calm down, pet. You’ll get your fill.”

It took a few long seconds for Cas to relax. Having no access to his arms or legs was difficult to relax but with Dean’s presence, he’ll be alright.

“Good boy.” Dean smiled. He pushed the head of his cock inside and pulled out. He repeated his movements over and over again to the point where Cas started whining.

“Please, master. I want it. I  _ need  _ it.” Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean and tried to beg him through his eyes.

Dean buried himself to the hilt and squeezed Cas’ hips. The angel shuddered and hung his head. He didn’t have the energy to hold it anymore. He was tired. He just wanted Dean’s cock. His wish had been granted, and he was ready for the fucking of his life.

Dean bottomed out and slammed into Cas’ body. His golden large wings were pressing onto Cas’ much smaller ones. The angel was practically screaming at this point. His wings flapped against Dean’s bruising hold. He wasn’t going to let Cas get away right now. The brutal pace Dean set was going to leave bruises all over Cas. Not to mention there will also be rope marks all over his body. Just by thinking about it made Cas’ cock jerk. He was on the verge of cumming yet, he needed something more to get over the edge.

Dean rotated his hips and slammed into the angel’s small body. He knew he hit the spot when Cas came all over the floor with one particular hard thrust.. He kept slamming into the sensitive bundle of nerves and Cas’ wings started to shake uncontrollably. He was getting over sensitive and Dean didn’t stop his thrusts.

“It’s too much, master.” Cas cried out. He clenched his hands into tight fists. Dean ignored his whines. The archangel kept slamming into him without mercy. The skin slapping against skin echoed around the room. Cas’ toes curled and he came a second time. He clenched around Dean’s cock which made the archangel faltered. He groaned loudly and thrusted into Cas a couple of times before tipping over the edge. He filled up the angel with his semen, marking him up in the most possessive way. Cas loved it when he did.

Dean pulled his softened cock out and examined Cas’ abused hole. With his thumb, he rubbed over the puffy hole and pushed his cum back in. Cas whined and felt tears stream down his cheeks. He sobbed silently as Dean finally pulled his thumb out. The archangel started to untie the ropes from Cas’ body one by one. After their scenes, he made sure to go through every mark. He placed kisses on all the new bruises that formed. This was Cas’ favorite part; having Dean take care of him.

Once all the ropes were removed Cas was able to stand on the floor. Yet, the moment he did his legs started to shake. Dean caught him before he could collapse. He smiled up at him and leaned against him heavily. “Take me to bed please.”

“Of course, honey.” Dean kissed his forehead and picked Cas up bridal style. He walked over to the king sized bed and set him on the soft mattress. He pulled the covers over Cas’ naked body and reached out for the water bottle on the nightstand. He uncapped the bottle and sat down on the bed to let Cas drink some of the water. The angel happily obliged and drank up the whole bottle. Next, was the bowl of fruit Dean prepped. He handed it to Cas, and he immediately lit up at the sight. They were his favorite fruits containing strawberries, bananas, cherries, oranges, blueberries, peaches, watermelon, and grapes.

He grabbed a cherry and popped it into his mouth. He munched at it happily as Dean stood up to strip off the rest of his clothes. Once he was done he joined Cas under the covers and wrapped his arms around the angel. He planted many kisses on the side of his face and Cas giggled.

“That was amazing, Dean,” Cas said once he got his voice back. All that screaming took a toll on him.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Dean smiled. He stroked Cas’ wings gently and watched him eat the fruits with content. The angel was really a gift for him, and only him.

“Of course I did. I always do even though I don’t know what I’m expecting. It’s unpredictable, but I love it anyways. I love you.” Cas looked up at Dean shyly.

“I love you too, Cas. So much, baby.” Dean kissed him and smacked his lips when he pulled away. “Mmm I love that cherry taste.”

Cas giggled and slapped Dean’s shoulder playfully. All his worries about Hester were gone the instant they started the scene. He was so glad that Dean would never choose her over him. He didn’t know what he would do with himself if he did. The intense scene made his worries rest for today.

Once Cas was done with his fruits he placed the empty bowl back on the nightstand and wiggled into a lying position. Dean had to lie still while Cas was practically on top of him, wrapping around him like an octopus. He didn’t mind though. He wanted his angel to be comfortable. He stroked his wings and lulled Cas to sleep after a while.

Dean looked down at Cas’ peaceful face and smiled widely. Cas slept like a baby after he got his brains fucked out. It just meant that Dean did his job right as a dominant.


End file.
